The Arrangement Tentative Updated July 2
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. No Slayers or vampires. Angel's brother moves in with him, Buffy and Dawn. What happens when Dawn and Connor make an arrangement?
1. Disclaimer and Chapter 1

TITLE: The Arrangement (Tentative)  
  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One  
  
EMAIL: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my name and my own characters.  
  
SUMMARY: AU. No Slayers or vamps. What happens when Angel's little brother moves in with he, Buffy and Dawn?  
  
DISTRIBUTION: My site , Fanfiction.net, Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates and a few others.  
  
NOTES: Connor and Dawn are both 15. This orginially was an idea I came up with that I was planning to give as a challenge but since no one takes my challenges I decided to try and write it. The Challenge was two ways this is number 1... AU Connor/Dawn. Connor moves in with his brother Angel (who lives with Buffy and Dawn) after their Mom dies. Dawn and Connor begin a secret relationship that goes on until things happen. Buffy and Angel are together.  
  
Challenge 2 AU. Connor is the new boy in school and things get serious between Dawn and Connor and it causes problems. Buffy and Angel aren't together but maybe do get together.  
  
If anyone decides to write these ideas go ahead. // JOURNAL WRITINGS //  
  
-----  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
2003: SUNNYDALE, CA  
  
Fifteen year old, Dawn Summers looks up from helping her sister make the bed in the guest bedroom for Angel's little brother who is moving in with them. "So what's Connor like?" Dawn asks curiously.  
  
"I only met him a few times." Buffy shrugs "He seemed nice. Just be nice Dawn... help him get used to school and everything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Dawn I know all of this must be hard for you... having a strange boy moving in with us."  
  
"It's Angel's brother." Dawn shrugs "I'm fine with it."  
  
"I know it will take a lot of adjustment between both of you. But I think you two will get a long fine."  
  
Dawn grins "Is he cute?"  
  
"Dawn he's Angel's brother. There is not dating Angel's brother." Buffy says sternly.  
  
"OK, OK" Dawn holds her hands up. "So is he cute?" She grins  
  
"He's Angel's brother what do you think?" Buffy asks after a moment.  
  
"Hottie huh?"  
  
Buffy laughs "Come on let's get finished here."  
  
SAME TIME: CAR  
  
Liam Chase otherwise known as Angel looks at his 15 year old brother who is staring out the car window. "Connor I know you don't want to be here."  
  
"Mom just died and you want to play big brother all of a sudden." Connor snaps. "I don't see why I had to move." He slumps in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because it's easier to move one than four." Angel answers "Look I think you might like Sunnydale if you just give it a chance."  
  
"What about my stuff?"  
  
"Cordelia will pack the rest of your things and have them sent out here."  
  
"Why couldn't we stay longer?" Connor grumbles  
  
"Because you need to get settled and start school."  
  
Connor scowls then grins faintly "So what's Buffy's sister like?"  
  
"She's hard to put into words." Angel chuckles. "Please try to get along with her."  
  
"Is she as hot as her sister?" Connor asks  
  
Angel looks at his brother startled. "There will be no dating Dawnie. I know your record with girlfriends Connor... I don't want you to hurt her."  
  
Connor rolls his eyes "Fine."  
  
WHILE LATER: HOUSE  
  
"Buffy" Angel calls as he and Connor enter the house carrying a couple bags.  
  
Connor drops the bags and his back pack and looks around the foyer.  
  
"Angel" Buffy says happily as she enters the foyer. "Hi Connor its good to see you."  
  
Connor nods at the small blond. "Hey"  
  
"Dawn get down here." Buffy yells from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Be right down." Dawn yells back.  
  
"How's your sister?" Buffy asks after kissing Angel hello.  
  
"She stayed back to pack up the house." Angel answers hanging up his jacket.  
  
"How are you Connor?" Buffy questions concerned.  
  
Connor shrugs  
  
"Buffy I was..." Dawn trails off seeing a shaggy haired boy with brilliant blue eyes standing beside Angel. 'Wow he's hot.'  
  
Connor looks towards the stairs to see a girl with long brown hair wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. 'Damn she's hot.'  
  
"Dawn this is Connor." Buffy introduces the two not seeing the look on the teens faces.  
  
"Hey" Connor nods  
  
"Hi" Dawn smiles faintly.  
  
"Dawn why don't you show Connor to his room." Buffy suggests  
  
"Sure." Dawn tilts her head towards the stairs and as Connor joins her they begin to walk up the stairs. "Sorry about your Mom." She says as they reach the upstairs landing.  
  
Connor shrugs "Thanks."  
  
"Buffy and Angel's room is down there. Your room is here." Dawn opens a door and enters the former spare room. "We share a bathroom." She opens a door revealing the bathroom and a straight view to her room. "I guess we'll have to figure out how to work this whole sharing a bathroom issue."  
  
"Yeah sure." Connor nods going to the window he looks out. "Nice place."  
  
Dawn joins him "Yeah. I'll show you around town tomorrow... if you want." Their eyes meet and they stare at each other.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Connor says after a moment. "What is there to do around this town?"  
  
"One all age club. A couple 18 and over clubs. The mall. A couple parks." Dawn shrugs "Not much really." She sits on the bed "Not like Chicago. So what's Chicago like?"  
  
"Its home." Connor shrugs leaning against the wall.  
  
"What do you do for fun?" Dawn asks curiously.  
  
"Whatever I feel like doing."  
  
Downstairs Buffy and Angel are in the kitchen talking. "How did he take the fact of moving?" Buffy asks  
  
"Decently. He's a little angry... hurt as well. Mom is all he knew."  
  
"Well considering the age difference between you and Connor and Connor and Cordelia it's not a surprise."  
  
"Yeah... age difference." Angel says going into his brooding mode.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Think those two will get along?" Buffy asks  
  
"We'll have to see." Angel shrugs "Look why don't I go get Connor and we'll bring in the rest of his things."  
  
"What about your Mom's things?" Buffy asks  
  
"Cordy's packing up the house. Everything will be driven to Sunnydale and put in storage here. All we packed up and brought were his clothes, stereo, music, and laptop... and a few other things."  
  
Buffy nods "While you two are doing this Dawn and I will start dinner." They stand walking towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Are the others coming over tonight?" Angel asks  
  
"Tomorrow night. I thought Connor would like some time to get settled in before the gang comes over."  
  
Angel nods "Good." He kisses her then heads up the stairs.  
  
DINNER TIME  
  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Buffy asks her sister.  
  
"I'm going to show Connor around." Dawn replies.  
  
"All right." Buffy nods "Be back by five. Willow and the others are coming over for dinner."  
  
"No problem... its Sunnydale... not much to do or see." Dawn grins  
  
11PM  
  
Connor sits in his new bedroom with his Game Boy when there's a knock at the door connecting his bedroom and the bathroom. "Yeah?" He calls his eyes on his game.  
  
Dawn opens the door "Hey what's up?" She asks leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Connor looks up to see Dawn standing in the doorway wearing pajamas and a belly bearing top. 'Damn.' He swallows heavily. "Not much... you?" He asks trying to sound calm.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted to watch Hollow Man with me in my bedroom."  
  
"Uh sure." Connor turns off his game and follows Dawn into her bedroom.  
  
"What would you do if you were invisible?" Dawn asks as they settle on her bed.  
  
"Not really sure. You?"  
  
"I'd mess with my worst enemies head." Dawn grins impishly.  
  
"That would be fun."  
  
"You'd sneak into the girls' locker room wouldn't you?"  
  
"Maybe" Connor admits after a moment.  
  
"Typical guy." Dawn snorts  
  
"Hey... OK I am." Connor admits.  
  
Dawn giggles "Let's watch the movie."  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
  
Dawn presses stop. "OK now that was freaky."  
  
"That it was" Connor agrees.  
  
"Do you still want to go around town?" Dawn asks looking at Connor.  
  
"Why not... I have nothing else to do."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Whenever."  
  
"How about we leave here around noon and we can be back around four to help Buffy and Angel."  
  
"Sounds good." Connor nods standing "I'll see you in the morning." He walks to the door.  
  
"Hey Connor."  
  
"Yeah?" Connor turns to look at her.  
  
"Night." Dawn smiles  
  
Connor smiles slightly "Night Dawn." He walks out of her room pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Dawn stares at the closed bedroom door then grabs her journal out of the nightstand drawer and opens to a blank page.  
  
// Today I met Angel's brother Connor. Damn and I thought Angel was hot... Connor is as well. He has these incredible blue eyes... and his smile.  
  
I have a feeling that Connor is going to make my life interesting. //  
  
Dawn smiles "Interesting is definitely true."  
  
LATE NEXT MORNING  
  
"We're leaving." Dawn calls  
  
"Be back by five." Buffy returns  
  
"Sure." Dawn yells as they walk out the door. "How about we head towards the school?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"What was your school like?" Dawn asks curiously as they walk down the street.  
  
"Always busy." Connor answers "What about here?"  
  
"Its medium sized and the Principal is decent. Buffy and her friends ran the other one off."  
  
"Oh really?" Connor lifts his brow.  
  
Dawn nods "Really."  
  
"I can't see your sister doing something like that."  
  
"Buffy was a wild child in high school. She and her friends totally destroyed their Principal's career."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"The new one is so much cooler."  
  
"Teachers?"  
  
"Decent. Only a few idiots in the bunch."  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: PARK  
  
Dawn and Connor sit on a secluded park bench eating ice cream. "So do you have a girlfriend in Chicago?" She asks curiously. 'God I hope not.'  
  
"No... we broke up a few months ago. What about you boyfriend?"  
  
"No... can't find a guy who amuses me."  
  
"Oh." Connor glances at her briefly. "So how long has Angel lived with you?"  
  
Dawn shrugs "When Mom first become ill he started staying over and he started taking care of us. After she died he just stayed... it never really was discussed... it just" She pauses "happened. I'm fine with it. I've always liked Angel... way more than any of Buffy's other boyfriends. Even when they broke up he would still visit with Mom and me when he knew Buffy wasn't home."  
  
"Think they'll get married?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"How did they meet?" Connor asks curiously.  
  
"Well Mom owned the art gallery Angel now runs. Angel used to verify art work for Mom... one night Mom invited him over for dinner and soon he and Buffy started dating. They didn't become serious until Buffy's senior year but when they did really become serious Angel broke up with her." Dawn rolls her eyes "Angel had this issue with wanting Buffy to live life so he broke up with her before the prom... but he showed up at the prom because he had promised to take her. In her first year of college she started dating a guy named Riley Finn. Riley... that is one topic that brings up issues in the house so you might want to run if it's ever brought up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Riley cheated on Buffy... with one of her Professors who he was a TA for while Mom was sick."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. He broke her heart... though not as much as Angel did. I don't think she loved Riley but she did like him."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well I actually called Angel who already knew Mom was sick. I told him what happened with Riley and how Buffy was a total wreck. Angel showed up and they started talking and they decided to get back together. Angel moved in to help take care of me and Mom so Buffy could stay in school. When Mom died he dealt with everything... and our Dad."  
  
"Where is your Dad?"  
  
"LA. He doesn't want anything to do with us... we've only seen him a few times since the divorce. He'd rather screw his secretary than spend time with us."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Dawn shrugs "Its fine. He wasn't much of a Dad. Giles is there for us when we need a Dad figure."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"He used to be the librarian at the high school. You'll meet him tonight."  
  
Connor nods  
  
"There's something I want to show you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dawn stands dropping the remainder of her ice cream in the garbage. "You'll see."  
  
"All right." Connor stands as well and walks with her.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER: ACROSS TOWN  
  
Dawn and Connor stand on the sidewalk looking up at a worn down mansion. "This is Crawford Mansion. No one goes in there."  
  
"Have you?" Connor asks  
  
Dawn nods "Don't tell Buffy... she'd freak."  
  
"I won't." He promises.  
  
"Come on." Dawn leads him through the gate.  
  
"How long has this place been empty?" Connor asks curiously as they enter the mansion.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Dawn admits as they stop in the foyer looking around. "I don't know why no one wants to live here. This place is so cool."  
  
"Yeah it is." Connor agrees  
  
"Come on I want to show you one of the coolest parts." Dawn walks through the house to the back where the courtyard is. "When I need to get away from Buffy and Angel's mushiness I come here."  
  
"Why show me?"  
  
Dawn shrugs sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Just felt like sharing. Janice, my best friend, doesn't even know I come here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She can't keep a secret."  
  
"I won't tell." Connor promises  
  
Dawn looks at him thoughtfully. "I know."  
  
Connor sits beside her. "You know it's weird."  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
Connor looks at his hands "This time last week I was arguing with my Mom over coming home late." He sighs "Now she's dead."  
  
"I missed my Mom a lot when she died... still do." Dawn looks down her hair falling forward covering her face.  
  
Connor reaches out carefully brushing her hair back.  
  
Dawn turns her head looking at him. When their eyes meet she licks her lips nervously. 'God I want to kiss him.' Dawn inwardly slaps herself. 'Bad thought Dawnie... its Angel's brother. No lusting.'  
  
Connor leans in kissing her lightly then pulls back slightly looking at her. 'Wow.' He thinks searching her eyes.  
  
"Um" Dawn says stunned as she stares at him. After a moment she stands moving away from him. "OK that wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Connor asks  
  
"Because they'd kill us." Dawn answers "It can't happen again." She says firmly.  
  
Connor sighs "All right." He stands holding his hand out. "It will never happen again... agreed?"  
  
Dawn shakes his hand nodding "Agreed. And no one is to know it ever happened." She adds  
  
Connor nods "If that's what you want."  
  
"That's what I want." Dawn answers "We should head back to the house." Dawn suggests as they walk through the house. 'He kissed me.' Dawn thinks stunned.  
  
'I kissed her... damn she's a good kisser.' Connor glances at Dawn briefly. 'Man I'd love to kiss her again.'  
  
"Well tomorrow is school." Dawn grumbles  
  
"Great school." Connor says glumly.  
  
"Not so bad... passes time."  
  
4PM: HOUSE  
  
As Dawn and Connor walk up the driveway a car horn honks causing Dawn to turn and grin when she sees the car. "Spike." She says happily as she jumps up and down while impatiently waiting for the guy to get out of the car.  
  
Connor watches Dawn thoughtfully. 'You can't have her Chase... She's practically a relative.' He inwardly scowls 'Damn it Angel you just had to fall for a chick who has a hot sister my age.'  
  
"Buffy didn't tell me your back." Dawn says hugging the platinum blond man.  
  
"I returned late last night." Spike answers looking the dark haired teen over. "Did you grow while I was gone Little Bit?"  
  
Dawn laughs "You were only gone for a week Spike." She notices the dark haired woman "Hey Faith."  
  
"Hey Kid." Faith Harris nods  
  
Dawn suddenly remembers Connor. "Connor this is Spike Giles... is real name is William but never call him that." She warns "And this is Faith Harris. Her brother is Buffy's best friend Xander."  
  
"Hey" Connor nods in greeting.  
  
Faith looks him over. 'Damn he's going to be majorly hot when he's older.'  
  
"Did you bring me a present?" Dawn demands  
  
"Of course." Spike grins "When don't I bring you a present?"  
  
"You forgot last time." Dawn grumbles.  
  
"I was only gone for a weekend." Spike laughs  
  
"So" Dawn pouts.  
  
"Well I think this present will make up for not bringing you a present last time." Spike reaches into his duster pocket removing a slim rectangular box handing it to Dawn.  
  
Dawn opens the box and grins seeing a set of pens. "Thanks Spike." She hugs him.  
  
"You're welcome Luv."  
  
"How is school going Pet?" Spike asks Dawn as they enter the house.  
  
"Same as always." Dawn answers  
  
11PM  
  
Dawn sits on her bed writing in her journal.  
  
// Everyone came over to meet Connor... it was fun.  
  
Connor.  
  
I've only known him for a day but I already feel like he's been here forever. There is just something about him... something so different from every guy I know. When he kissed me it was... amazing. I told him I didn't think it should happen again... but I want it to happen again. //  
  
She writes furiously for a few more minutes when she hears a knock at the bathroom door. "Come in." She calls  
  
Connor takes a deep breath and opens the door. "I just wanted to say thanks for showing me around."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Connor leans against the doorframe "Dawn... I'm sorry about what happened earlier."  
  
"It's fine." Dawn assures  
  
"Um tomorrow why don't you wake me when you're done in the bathroom. It'll make things easier."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Night Dawn."  
  
"Night Connor." Dawn watches as he closes the bathroom door then returns to her journal.  
  
// Living with him is going to be very... hard... yet interesting. //  
  
She stands going to the wall by the door turning off the light she crawls under the covers.  
  
NOTE: What do you think?  
  
--- Where you can find my work  
  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1 


	2. Chapters 2 and 3 Added July 2

CHAPTER 2 NEXT MORNING  
Dawn knocks on the door connecting Connor's room to the bathroom then enters "Connor get up. We need to leave in half an hour."  
Connor lifts his head slightly "Bite me." He growls  
"Bathrooms all yours." Dawn says leaving the door open she heads into her bedroom closing the door behind her.  
Connor groans sitting up he runs his fingers through his hair then throws the covers off he stumbles into the bathroom.  
Dawn enters the kitchen and scowls finding Buffy and Angel making out. "How many times have I asked you not to kiss in the kitchen this early in the morning?" She demands  
Buffy breaks the kiss glaring at her sister. "Shut up."  
"Dawn is Connor up yet?" Angel asks  
Dawn nods "Yeah he's up."  
"What kind of eggs would you like?" He asks Dawn  
"Scrambled please." Dawn answers  
"Buff?"  
"Same."  
  
45 MINS LATER: SCHOOL  
"Connor, please behave." Angel pleads as he turns the car off looking at his brother.  
"I will." Connor promises  
"That means no pranks. No fights. And no skipping classes."  
"I said I will."  
"We're supposed to meet with the Principal in five minutes." Angel says opening the car door.  
"See ya." Dawn gets out of the car getting out she hurries to where her friends are waiting.  
Connor walks with Angel into the school. "Why do we even have to meet with the Principal?"  
"That's what they do around here when it comes to new students with... problems."  
"I have no problems." Connor protests as they walk down the hall.  
"Connor you were suspended three times last year. You were truant four times this year and its only March."  
"Yeah so." Connor shrugs  
Angel sighs "Just behave here." He says as they enter the main office.  
Connor leans against the counter looking out to the hallway as Angel talks with the secretary. He notices Dawn walking down the hall with a couple girls. 'Damn she's hot.'  
Dawn meets his gaze briefly then looks at her friend who is talking.  
"So that is Angel's brother huh?" Janice says seeing her friend glance into the office.  
Dawn nods "That's Connor."  
"He's cute." Amanda remarks glancing at the boy.  
"I guess" Dawn shrugs  
"You guess?" Janice looks at her best friend. "Dawn you do realize that you live with two of the hottest guys in this town? And that you are friends with the third?"  
"Which one Xander or Spike?" Amanda asks  
"Spike." Janice says "I mean Xander is cute but Spike is... WOW."  
Dawn laughs "Don't let Faith here you say that... she's very possessive of Spike."  
"So is Anya with Xander." Janice laughs  
"True." Dawn agrees  
  
20 MINS LATER: CLASSROOM  
Dawn looks up as the classroom door opens and in walks Connor. When he looks at her she swallows heavily and looks at her book as the classroom erupts in whispers.  
After a moment the teacher speaks. "Class... this is Connor Chase." He introduces "Connor why don't you go sit beside Dawn in the back."  
Connor makes his way to the table in the back where Dawn is sitting. "Hey Summers." He greets sitting down.  
"Hey. How'd it go with the Principal?" Dawn asks  
"Fine. Got the behave or else lecture." Connor answers with a shrug.  
"What are your classes?" Dawn asks  
Connor slides a piece of paper over to her.  
Dawn reads the schedule and smiles. "We have the same classes."  
"Good." Connor looks at her. "You can show me around."  
"I'd show you around either way." Dawn returns  
"Good to know." Connor says softly and the two remain silent through the rest of class.  
  
NOON: LUNCH TIME  
"Connor these are my friends Janice, Amanda, Kit, Todd, and Kevin. Guys this is Connor." Dawn introduces as they sit down at one of the tables outside.  
"Finally a guy" Kevin says heavily.  
"We're overrun by chicks." Todd remarks getting a playful shove from Kit.  
"So Connor how are you liking our lovely school?" Kevin asks sarcastically.  
"Seems fine."  
"Dawn show you the town?" Todd asks  
"Yeah." Connor nods 'And more.' He glances at Dawn who is playing with her food.  
"Why don't we go to the Bronze tonight?" Amanda suggests. "Show Connor the meager night life we have around here."  
"Maybe... have to check with Buffy and Angel." Dawn says  
"Connor do you play basketball?" Kevin asks  
"Sometimes." Connor answers "Not as much as I used to."  
  
EVENING: HOUSE  
"Homework done?" Buffy asks as they start to clear the table.  
"Almost." Dawn replies. "Still need to finish up the history review questions."  
"Go then." Angel nods at the doorway leaning against the counter as the two teens walk out of the kitchen.  
Seeing the sad look in his eyes Buffy frowns. "Angel what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He says quickly then he walks out to the back porch where he leans against the railing. A moment later Buffy joins him. "Buffy... there are things about me... things I can't tell you."  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
Angel sighs "I made a promise to someone a long time ago. I want to tell you Buffy but I can't... not now. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"People will be hurt."  
"Angel why are you telling me this yet not telling me what it's about?"  
Angel looks at the small blond giving her a sad smile. "Because I want you to know that I'd tell you if I could." He reaches out stroking her cheek with his knuckle. "Maybe one day I will."  
"When you do tell me is it going to be a big shocker?"  
Angel glances briefly at the house. "Very big."  
"Tell me when you're ready."  
"You know I love you Buffy."  
"I know. I love you too."  
Upstairs Dawn and Connor sit on the floor of Dawn's bedroom with their books open. "You've been ignoring me." Connor states watching Dawn.  
"No I haven't." Dawn denies her eyes on her book.  
Connor looks at the closed bedroom door then reaches out brushing her hair behind her ear. "Yes you are."  
Dawn slowly looks at him. "Connor we agreed no kissing." She says nervously as they inch closer.  
"We shouldn't do this." Dawn whispers  
"I always do things I shouldn't." Connor leans in the rest of the way and kisses her lightly at first then slowly deepens the kiss.  
After a moment Dawn breaks the kiss breathing heavily. "Connor this isn't a good idea. We barely know each other... I promised Buffy nothing would happen between us."  
Connor sighs "And I promised Angel." He moves away from her.  
"Look we keep our lips... and hands off each other." Dawn says firmly. "We are not kissing friends.... we're almost related friends."  
"Fine."  
"Good." Dawn nods returning to her reading.  
Connor watches her 'God that was an incredible kiss.'  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
Dawn sits on her bed with her journal.  
// Connor and I kissed again. I know we promised that we wouldn't but... I couldn't help it. I shouldn't kiss him... we're pretty much related. But damn that was a good kiss.  
I admit I'm attracted to him but I know I have to stay away... I just hope I can. //  
Dawn closes her journal and returns it to her nightstand drawer.  
  
CHAPTER 3 2 WEEKS LATER: HOURS  
Dawn and Connor lounge on the living room floor watching TV the house empty but for them. "Connor this is boring change the channel." Dawn whines reaching for the remote in his hand.  
When she grabs the remote from his hand Connor protests. "I was watching that Summers."  
"Too bad." Dawn retorts changing the channel.  
Connor grabs the remote changing the channel back.  
"Hey." Dawn lunges for the remote only to knock Connor over. "Damn it Connor change the channel."  
Connor stares at Dawn then reaches out grabbing Dawn by the waist and pinning her to the floor.  
Dawn struggles under him "Connor let me up." She stops struggling when their eyes lock. "Connor" She unconsciously licks her lips.  
"Dawn" He says hoarsely.  
"Yes"  
"I'm going to break my promise."  
"I know."  
Connor leans down pressing his lips against hers.  
Dawn gives into the kiss then after a few moments of heavy kissing Dawn pushes him away and scrambles to her feet. She stares at Connor then turns running out of the living room and up the stairs.  
"Dawn" Connor scrambles to his feet following her up the stairs. He reaches her door just as Dawn slams it in his face. "Dawn come on"  
Dawn leans against the closed door. "Go away Connor."  
"Dawn talk to me." Connor leans against the door.  
"Go away" Dawn says again as she walks over to the door connecting to the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry Dawn." Connor says from the hallway.  
Dawn sits on her bed her fingers going to her lips. 'He kissed me... again.'  
Connor rests his head against the closed door. 'Damn it Chase you really screwed up this time.'  
Dawn pulls her knees up to her chest. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Dawn groans looking at the clock. "Damn it." She mutters "What is wrong with me?" She looks towards the bathroom door. 'You want to kiss him again.' After a few moments of staring at the door she throws off the covers and gets out of bed she enters the bathroom turning on the light she goes over to the door leading to the hall and closes the door then goes to the door connecting to Connor's room. She stares at the door for a moment then knocks lightly before turning the knob relieved to find the door unlocked. Taking a deep breath she enters the bedroom. "Connor" she hisses. When he doesn't answer she enters the bedroom going over to the bed she shakes him.  
Connor awakens with a start. "What?" He growls looking at the clock. "Its 3AM." He looks at Dawn "Speaking to me now?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"So talk."  
"In the bathroom." Dawn stands walking into the bathroom.  
Connor sits up running his fingers through his hair he grabs his shirt off the end of the bed pulling it over his head he gets out of bed walking into the bathroom. "What do you want Dawn?"  
Dawn stares at him "Why did you kiss me?"  
"Because I wanted too." Connor leans against the counter.  
"Why?"  
"I'm attracted to you... I shouldn't be but I am."  
"Kiss me."  
"What?" He stares at her stunned.  
Dawn steps up to him. "Kiss me." She says again  
"Are you going to freak out if I do?"  
"No."  
Connor's hand goes to her cheek then leans in kissing her gently. "Not freaking out?" He asks after a moment his lips inches from hers.  
"No." She returns the kiss and soon they are standing in the middle of the bathroom making out. Needing to breathe Dawn breaks the kiss staring at Connor she absently licks her lips breathing heavily.  
"Second thoughts?" Connor asks softly as he brushes her hair back.  
Dawn's eyes go to the floor then back at Connor. "They can't know Connor... no one can know."  
"Why not?"  
"You think Buffy and Angel would allow this to happen?"  
Connor looks at her thoughtfully. "They'd freak."  
"Yeah." Dawn nods.  
"How do you want to do this... situation?" Connor asks  
"To everyone we're only friends. Whatever happens between us stays between us."  
"So basically we're friends who make out." Connor remarks  
"This is not a romantic relationship."  
"Agreed." Connor nods  
Dawn leans in kissing Connor lightly. "Thank you for understanding."  
Connor nods "We should go back to bed." They reluctantly step away from each other each heading to their own rooms.  
Dawn climbs into bed with a small smile. 'God he's a good kisser.'  
Connor lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Wonder what will happen now?' He glances at the bedroom door. 'Only good... looks like living here is looking up.'  
  
NEXT MORNING  
Dawn looks up blushing when Connor enters the kitchen. She quickly ducks her head digging into her cereal. "Morning."  
"Morning." Connor begins to pour himself some cereal. "Where are they?"  
"Upstairs." Dawn answers  
"Second thoughts?" Connor asks sitting beside her.  
"No it's just..."  
"Awkward?"  
"No... different." Dawn gives him a small smile.  
"We're still us."  
Dawn swallows heavily as their hands brush on the countertop. "I know."  
"Dawn" Buffy yells  
Dawn starts pulling her hand away from Connor's. "What?!" She yells  
"Where's my green shirt?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen it in while."  
  
8 AM: HOMEROOM  
Dawn and Connor sit at the table absently listening to the teacher as they write back and forth on a piece of paper while pretending to be paying attention.  
Connor writes.  
Dawn blushes faintly. Dawn writes.   
  
  
  
  
45 MINS LATER  
"We could ditch." Connor suggests thoughtfully as he leans against the locker next to Dawn's.  
"We aren't ditching Connor." Dawn glances at him as she removes her book for the next class.  
"Why not? We could go do something more fun."  
"Yes and what would we tell Buffy and Angel if they found out that we ditched?"  
"We went to the beach or something." Connor shrugs  
"No."  
"No what?" Janice asks joining them.  
"Uh no Buffy won't let us throw a party on a school night." Dawn says quickly.  
Janice lifts her brow.  
"We should get to class." Dawn says quickly. "Don't want to be late." She slams her locker shut.  
Janice watches as the two walk away "OK." She drawls  
  
4PM: CRAWFORD MANSION  
Dawn pulls away from Connor and sits up breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong?" Connor asks sitting up.  
"Nothing." Dawn answers "We just need to talk before we head home."  
"All right." Connor nods "What kind of terms?"  
"First there will be no kissing or anything in front of Buffy, Angel or anyone."  
"Agreed."  
"We tell no one."  
"Not a problem."  
"We date who we want"  
"Fine."  
"If things get serious between whoever it is we're dating then this arrangement will be ended."  
"All right."  
"The terms will be discussed when situations come up."  
"Fine. Anything else?"  
"That's all I've come up with so far."  
"Can we go back to making out?" Connor asks hopefully.  
"No... I have a better idea." She smiles. "We're going to play a game."  
"What kind of game?"  
"Truth."  
Connor groans  
"Come on it'll be fun."  
"Ask away" He waves his hand  
"What is the biggest lie you ever told?" Dawn asks after a moment of thought.  
Connor tilts his head. "One time I told my Mom that I was spending the night at my friend's house."  
"What did you really do?"  
"Spent a good portion of the night with my girlfriend at her house." Connor answers  
Dawn lifts her brow "Oh really?"  
Connor shrugs. "So what about you?"  
"I've lied about a bunch of things." Dawn shrugs "Mostly to get my sister into trouble. One time I told Mom that I caught Buffy making out with her boyfriend Tyler... before Angel... in Buffy's room."  
"Did you?"  
"Not at the time I told on her." She leans back on her hands "First kiss?"  
"Second grade behind the cafeteria Mary Katherine. You?"  
"Third grade Trevor."  
"And since then?"  
"Todd once when I was 13 and a guy named Chris last year... he moved away."  
Connor reaches out tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So who's the better between the three of us?"  
"I guess you'd have to kiss me again before I can decide." She challenges flirtatiously.  
Connor leans in kissing her lightly then slowly he deepens the kiss until they are forced to break apart for air. "So?"  
Dawn licks her lips "You... definitely."  
Connor smirks leaning back on his hands. "So if we're playing truth if I ask you something will you ask?"  
"Ask and we'll see."  
"Did you date this guy Chris?"  
"No... we only went to a couple dances together."  
"Oh."  
"If I ask you something will you answer?"  
"Probably."  
"How far did things go between you and your ex?" Dawn asks  
Connor lifts his brow "Are you asking me if I had sex with my Ex Summers?"  
"Did you?" Dawn asks  
"Yes I had sex with her. Bother you?"  
"No I think people have the right to do what they want."  
"Why'd you break up?"  
"Sex."  
"What you wanted it and she didn't?"  
"No... after we had sex a few times she felt guilty for going against her family's beliefs on sex outside marriage and she broke up with me." He shrugs "I dealt with it."  
"That's a big thing for most people."  
"I know."  
Dawn stretches "We should head home."  
"In a while." Connor moves closer and reaches out stroking her hair back he leans in kissing her.  
  
6PM: HOUSE  
"How was school?" Buffy asks as the four sit around the kitchen table.  
"Fine." Connor answers  
"It was OK."  
"Anything interesting happen?" Angel asks  
'Made out with your brother.' Dawn thinks "Nothing really. It was your average day."  
"Oh Cordy called Connor. She wants you to spend the weekend with her in LA. I told her you'd call her." Angel informs his brother.  
"OK." Connor nods  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Dawn looks at Connor to find him staring at her. "What?"  
"Nothing I just" He reaches out brushing her hair back "I have a sudden urge to kiss you."  
Dawn blushes and looks at the closed bedroom door. "Connor their home." She reminds  
"Angel's doing paperwork and Buffy's on the phone."  
"Not when they're in the house." Dawn hisses  
Connor groans "Oh fine." He looks back at his book.  
After a few moments Dawn leans over and kisses his cheek. "After their asleep want to make out?"  
Connor grins "Definitely."  
Dawn grins in return then goes back to her reading.  
  
3 AM  
Dawn looks at Connor as his head rests next to hers. "So are you going to go see your sister this weekend?" She asks softly  
"Yeah." He trails his fingers over her face. "I haven't spent much time with her over the years."  
"You know if one of them walked in here right now we would be in so much trouble."  
"Their asleep."  
"Connor?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Think this arrangement is going to work out?"  
"Yeah... I think it will."  
"You know" Dawn murmurs "just because we make out doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with you."  
"You" he kisses her lightly "already are."  
Dawn laughs lightly. "You know what I mean."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Its late... you should go back to your bed." Dawn suggests  
"Can't I sleep with you?" He grumbles  
"No... now get out of my bed."  
"One more kiss." He steals a quick kiss "Sleep well Dawn."  
"You too." Dawn watches as he walks out of her bedroom. 'God this is going to be even more interesting.' 


End file.
